Missing, The Return, Another One Gone
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: What happens when someone has been missing for year?  A lot can happen.For the Ghostbuster family it can be just about anything.I suck at summaries.  Please review.I own nothing but my character.


**_Please Review, Thanks!_  
><strong>

**Missing**

I got up this morning and went for a quick run before having to start my long day. As I was headed back home I stopped at a news paper stand and got a copy of the New York Post. I was then floored by the front of the paper. On the front of the news paper was a picture of me, Mom, and my uncles in front of the family business. Once I saw that I walked across the street to a coffee shop, and sat down to read the front page. The head line read as fallows...

**New Kid In Town...**

No matter how long you have lived here in the Big Apple I'm sure you have heard of the Ghostbusters. In 1983 a group of men started the company as the first Professional Paranormal Eliminators. The Ghostbusters over the years have saved our fair city along with the world more times than we can count.

The four men and their long time secretary have done things that only movies can make happen. It wasn't until 1993 that things changed for the company. While fighting a demon named Deadon in the middle of Time Square did things change. One of the founding members of the Ghostbusters Dr. Egon Spengler vanished without a trace. Millions watched as the so called Brains of the company was hit with an energy blast from the demon, and then he was gone.

Now here it is over 16 years later, and there is a new kid in town. The Ghostbusters have announced officially their new member of their team. The new member is a young girl of only 16 years of age, but there is a catch. The young girl by the name of Alexandra Egan Melnitz Spengler is the daughter of their secretary Janine Melnitz and Dr. Egon Spengler. Sources have told us that s. Melnitz was pregnant when Dr. Spengler disappeared.

We have found out that though she is young that this small 5 foot 2 inch girl who is the spitting image of her father is in her last year of high school, and is about to finish college at Columbia this summer. We contacted Dr. Peter Venkman for a statement on the New Kid, and he had this to say.

"Alex is what holds us together since we lost Egon. Her and her mother have lived with us for over 16 years. She is a wonderful young lady. She was blessed by the best from both of her parents. Don't get me wrong she is a teenager and all, but how many teenagers do you know that at 16 can graduate from two schools with a degree in Physics. Egon would be proud to call her his daughter. I know I am. I am also proud to call her a Ghostbuster."

There you have it people there is a New Ghostbuster in town. The future Dr. Spengler is now on call. So from all of us at the Post we wish you good luck Alex. If you're anything like your father you will make us all proud here in New York. People of New York if you have a ghost 'Who Ya Gonna Call?'

Once I read that I didn't know what to think. I picked the news paper up, and walked back to the firehouse. As I walked in the door I could see my Mom at her desk so I went up to her, and threw down the news paper. "Can someone please explain to me why this is on the front cover of the paper? I mean this can't be good. Mom, do you know what people are going to say Monday when I go back to school? It's not going to be pretty. So... where is my so called Uncle Pete since he had to make a statement for the paper?"

My Mom then looked at the paper then at me and shook her head. "Don't be mad at him he thought that it would be good for you and the company. The news papers had already taken several pictures of you on bust with the guys, and had been trying to find out who the new member was. Pete came to me before he contacted the paper, and I gave him the go ahead to do it. So if you have a problem then you need to take it up with both of us."

When she said that I just rolled my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to hit the shower. When I get out I'll be in the basement doing the system check on the containment unit." After I said that I went upstairs to go shower. I had been in the shower for about 10 minutes when the alarm sounded then I heard my Uncle Winston say this. "Hey, Al hurry up we have a call! Let's go!"

Once Winston said that I grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around me then ran to my room. I got dressed as fast as I could then ran to the fire pole and slid down to the garage. When I got in the garage this is what I said as I put on my jumpsuit. "All right I;m ready. So where are we headed to?" After I said that the look on my Mom's face stopped me in my tracks.

I then turned to look at the guys and they were the same way. My Mom just sat there shaking her head. "I don't want Alex going on this bust. Ray, you have to back me on this. You know how I feel about her going there come on guys you have to agree with me on this." As my Mom said that I just looked at the guys and then Ray. "I know how you feel Janine, but we really need her on this one. This ghost is a possible class 8 it will take four of us on it. I'm sorry Janine."

When Ray said that my Mom turned around and stormed back upstairs. Peter sighed and headed to the Ecto-1. "Okay, let's go before she comes back down and we all feel her wrath. No one wants that this early in the morning. Load up people." After Pete said that we all loaded up in the Ecto-1 and left to go to Time Square. The whole way there none of us really said anything. As we stopped in Time Square the place was like a mad house.

We were getting out of the car when I looked at the guys. "Look I know how Mom feels about this place, but all I want to do is get this ghost and get out of here. I really don't want to be in the paper again anytime soon." We were putting on our proton packs when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I turned and I could see a man standing there with a jumpsuit on like the ones we wear except for the fact that the one he had on was blue with pink trim. Then all of a sudden the man was gone. I thought that I had to just be seeing things so I got my mind back on the task at hand of catching the ghost.

After about two and a half hours later we had the ghost, and were on our way home. On the way home radio my Mom. "Ecto to Central. We're on our way home Janine. Alex is okay. Eta is 10 minutes." When he said that my Mom came back and said this. "Copy that Ray. See you guys in a few minutes.' It was about 10 minutes when we pulled into the old firehouse. I got out of the car, and went to go empty the ghost trap in the basement. Just as I was coming back up from the basement I could hear my Mom say this.

"Ray, are you still going with me to the doctor? We need to leave in about 30 minutes." After my Mom said that I could hear Ray say this. "Sweetheart, I told you that I would go with you. Do I have time to change first?" When I heard that I went all the way up the stairs to see my Mom and Ray in a loving hug. "Hey, I've finished with the trap so I'm headed to the lab for a while. If anyone needs me knock first." Once I said that I went to the lab and shut the door. I sat down at the desk that I have been using for as long as I could remember and started thinking. As I was sitting there I couldn't help but to think about my Mom and Ray.

It's been such a long time for my Mom and I know that she still and will always love my Dad, but I guess she deserves to be happy too. As I kept sitting there thinking I heard a noise behind me so I turned around. Then I watched as a book feel off a shelf. I got up and walked over to the book and picked it up. I looked at the book noticing that it was my father's copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide. _Well that was a little weird._ I walked back over to the desk sitting down with the book, and started reading it for like the hundred time.

As I was reading the book I looked at the picture on the desk of my Dad. The picture always makes me laugh due to the fact that the picture shows my Dad in a tux while wearing a proton pack. I may have never met my Dad, but I have always felt close to him. That's when it hit me that the man I saw looked like my Dad. The man even had on a jumpsuit the same color of the ones he wore. I should know since I see it every day.

That's when I was floored by the thought that maybe the man I saw was my Dad. _Could it be that after all this time that just maybe my Dad is trying to come back._ Then as I sat there I heard this. "Help me!" Once I heard that I jumped up and turned around. I looked all over the lab, but I couldn't see anyone. "Dr. Spengler, is that you? Tell me what I can do to help you. Please I want to help you."

After I said that I saw a translucent version of the man from earlier standing in front of me. I looked at the man, and I knew then that it was my father standing in front of me. I wanted to call him Dad, but how could I when he knows nothing about me. "Have to find T714. That has the answers. Need to hurry not much time left." Once he said that it was all I could do to hold in all of my feelings. I looked at him and grinned. "I will do all that I can to help. Will I see you again Dr. Spengler? A lot has changed since you vanished in 93. That was 17 years ago."

When I said that he looked like he understood how long it had been. Then he said this as he started to fade. "I will come back when I can, but please help me. Who are you?" As he said that there was a flash, and then he was gone. All I could do was say this. "I'm Alex." After he was gone I wrote down what he had said, and then got to work trying to figure out what he meant by T714. I had been working for over 5 hours when there was a knock on the door, and I heard this.

"Hey, Alex are you coming out of there any time today? Your Mom has dinner ready." The voice was that of Ray. I got up and opened the door then shook my head. "Sorry, I got a little bit busy. I guess I better go eat. I would hate to miss dinner since I already missed lunch." Once I said that I followed Ray to the dining room, and sat down at the table. As I sat there I couldn't help but to think about what my Dad had said.

We had all been sitting there eating when I cleared my throat. "Hey, do any of you know what T714 means?" When I said that they all looked at me funny until Winston looked at me. "Where did you get T714?" I just shook my head. "I don't know I just saw that scribbled on something in the lab. So I was just wondering if anyone knew what it might mean."

Peter then laughed and put his fork down. "Well, I can say that I have no idea what that means. In that lab that could mean anything. So... Alex I was thinking that since tomorrow is Sunday that we could go to the Giants football game. We could go to the game and pig out on junk food. What do you say?" I laughed at Peter and rolled my eyes. "Are you trying to make up for the thing with the paper, or are you just wanting to make yourself sick? You know every time we got to a game you always eat way too much then we all have to listen to you complain about eating to much. But hey I guess I could go. I'm a clutten for punishment."

Once I said that my Mom got up to clean the table when she turned to me. "So Alex what has had you in the lab for the last 5 hours anyways? I haven't seen anyone do that since your father." When my Mom said that I closed mu eyes and wanted to cry. Over the years Mom and the guys have all been telling me that I'm like my Dad in so many ways. I then stood up and took my plate to the kitchen. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears just started to fall as quick as they came.

I wiped my eyes, and then I heard this from behind me. "Alex, are you okay? I'm here if you would like to talk about it. You know you can always talk to me." I turned around and there stood Ray in the door way. I looked at Ray then ran to him and hugged him. "You know I really wish I could have met him. I just feel like there is something missing. You have been like a father to me my whole life, but I still miss him even though I never met him and he never knew anything about me. Ray, do you think that he will ever come back?"

After I said that he kissed the top of my head. "Honey, I know that it's been hard for you all of these years. I wish I could tell you that one day Egon will come back, but I really don't know if that will ever happen. Alex, I know you're not my daughter by blood, but to me you are my daughter. I will never try to take the place of Egon you never have to worry about that. I love you Alex. I have since I first held you in the hospital. I'm always here for you. Now how about me and you ditch the guys and go see a movie. Peter and Winston have the dishes tonight, and I know your Mom has some things to do so that just leaves us."

I smiled at Ray and nodded. "Thanks Ray I needed that. Let me go change, and then I'll be ready to go." I gave Ray a kiss on the cheek then went to my room to change. When I walked into my room I changed clothes fast, and then went to meet Ray in the garage. As I got to the garage I could hear Ray say this. "Janine, don't forget to please get some rest you know what the doctor told us. I love you sweetheart so rest." Once I heard that I slowly went the rest of the way down, and I could see Ray and my Mom kissing.

They broke the kiss before either one of them could see me. Then my Mom laughed. "I love you too Ray. Now you and Alex please don't stay out too late." Once she said that she saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready Ray. That is if you and Mom are done." When I said that my Mom laughed, and Ray started to blush. We then left going to the movies. We went to the movies and had a good time. On the way back home I turned to Ray. "Ray, I was wondering why after all of these years, and as much as you two love each other why haven't you two gotten married? You've been a father to me my whole life not like how Pete and Winston have been. I know Mom still loves my Dad, but after all this time she needs to be happy."

After I said that Ray pulled the car over. "Alex, before Egon vanished he and Janine were happy and in love. Me and the guys had hoped for years that they would get together. And it took about that long for it to happen. Egon was like a brother to me, and well your Mom was my best friend. Then after Egon vanished we searched for him nonstop for over a month. Poor Janine was heartbroken she couldn't eat and she couldn't sleep. She had been staying with us since he had left, and one night I was in the lab working late when Janine came into the lab. She was crying and clutching her stomach then she passed out. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor. The guys were on a call so I carried Janine down to my car and rushed her to the hospital. I stayed with her in the ER praying that she would be okay. Your Mom was asleep when the doctor came in and said this. 'Dr. Stantz, your wife is going to be fine. She needs to rest more and increase her food too. But she and the baby are going to be fine.' When the doctor said that I didn't know what to think. I did know how it would make it harder on her. It was a few hours later when she woke up, and I had to tell her what the doctor had said. The pain that first went over her face made my heart hurt. Then your Mom said this, and I knew everything would be okay. 'Ray, Egon may be gone, but at least he left me something that I will cherish all of my life. Plus I have you and the guys to help me.' It hurt your Mom to know that you would probably never meet your father, and she kept up hope that he would return until you were about 5 years old. To me it was like you were my daughter. I was in the delivery room when you were born, and I even got to cut the cord. Now here it is over 16 years later and you and Janine are my family. I love your mother more than anything. I would love to ask her to marry me, but I feel like that would take away all hope that Egon will ever come back. Now I guess we better get home before your Mom sends out a search party."

After Ray said that we started back to the firehouse, and when we got there it looked like every light was on. "Well, it looks like we're going to be in trouble. Oh, I forgot to ask you why did Mom have to go to the doctor today? I hope nothing is wrong." When I said that the look on his Ray's face could have stopped time. "Al, its late so you can ask your Mom tomorrow about it okay. But hey don't worry." once he said that I didn't say anything else about it, but something just doesn't feel right.

We went into the firehouse and I went right to my room. _Man it has been a day. First the paper then my Dad, and then this with my Mom and Ray._ I sat down on my bed and started looking around my room. I've never really had to ask for much even before I started getting a pay check from the guys. As I looked around I could see all the pictures all over my room. There are pictures of Mom, the guys, and what few I have of my Dad. I hope that I can find a way to bring him back, but I don't know how that will be for my Mom and Ray.

It's been so long for all of them since he vanished that how will things be if I can bring him back. As I kept sitting there I heard this. "Alex! Alex, can you hear me?" I jumped up and started looking around. Then I saw my Dad standing behind me. "Dr. Spengler, you scared me. I can see you better now."

I stood there and just stared at him until he said this. "Why do you live here? Who are you?" Once he said that I just held my breath until I couldn't anymore. "I live here because well my Mom lives here too. My name is Alexandra Melnitz you know my mother. I've lived here my whole life of 16 years. I'm also a Ghostbuster."

After I said that his face just went sad. Then he hung his head. "Your Mom is Janine. I guess she never really loved me then. So which one of the guys did she marry? And please call me Egon." I then laughed at him. "Yeah, my Mom is Janine, but don't say that she never loved you because she has always loved you. Now on the married thing she never married." When I said that he looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. May I ask then who your father is?" _This isn't going to be good._ "I know this must be hard to understand, but I don't know how to say this. Let me just tell you that my middle name is Egan. Does that help you any? If that doesn't help then who do I look like?" When I said that he looked at me, and then looked at a picture on the wall of him, my Mom, and the guys. At that moment he became more real like he was back for good.

"How is this possible? I've been gone for so long. Janine named you Egan after me. You're my daughter! Oh, my God what have I done?" After he said that I wanted to cry. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad that he is my father. "I know it's a shock, but yes you're my Dad. I couldn't just tell you because well I didn't know how you would react to the information. My Mom was pregnant with me when you vanished. It tore her a part. She made herself sick, and almost lost me the only thing of you she had left. She still loves you, but after I turned 5 she got closer to someone else. Egon, I don't know what else to tell you. I do know that we have to get you back somehow. Can I please let the guys know that you're here? I think it would be the right thing to do."

Once I said that he shook his head yes. I pulled out my cell phone, and sent a mass text to everyone saying this. "My room now! ASAP!" When I sent the text it wasn't long before you could hear every cell in the building go off. A few minutes later I could hear Winston say this outside my door. "Al, what's wrong? Open the door."

As I went to open the door my Dad went to the corner and stood. I turned and looked at him again before I opened the door, and once the door opened they all came flying in. Ray came up to me and put his hand on m y shoulder. "Honey what's wrong? Are you okay? Holly Shit Egon!" When he said that they all just stood there mouths wide open except for my Mom who passed out.

Luckily Peter caught her before she hit the floor and put her on my bed. Once she was on my bed Ray ran over to her. "Janine, sweetheart! Come on you need to wake up. Alex, get me some water please." I ran out of my room and got some water for my Mom then ran back. "Here Ray this should help."

Ray put a little on my Mom's face and she started to come to some. After she was a wake they all turned to my Dad, but Pete was the first to say anything. "Egon, you're back. How did this happen? We tried for the longest to get you back when you disappeared. Man is it good to see you." When Pete said that my Mom started to cry as she looked at my Dad.

"I'm not back as of yet. I was just now freed from the ghostly prison that I was held in for the past 17 years. I can't stay I came here trying to get help so that I can come back for good. When I came here I made a connection with Alex, but it wasn't until a few minutes ago that I found out why there is a connection. I know now that she is my daughter. Janine, I'm sorry. I could never say that enough. When I vanished I was sent to that prison because I wouldn't give the demigod that we were fighting all of you. Now I'm stuck in between the two worlds. I need to find T714."

After he said that all faces in my room just dropped. I was thinking that my Mom would be the next to say something, but it was Winston that was able to speak first. "Man Egon we are so sorry. We never knew. What do you need us to do? This T714 what is it?" Once he said that my Dad shook his head.

"T714 is the only thing that can save me. I have 48 hours to find a way to stay, or I will never be able to come back. I need my copy of Tobin's the answer is in there.' When he said that I ran out of the room to the lab to get the book. As I came back into my room I could hear Ray say this.

"About earlier Egon I'm sorry. I just well I care a lot about Janine. I'm just sorry." I walked in to my room, and Ray looked at me and then so did my Dad. "Not now Ray. Alex, you found the book. Turn to page 714 that has the answer to getting me back. We need to hurry I have only a short time left." I then opened the book and turned to page 714.

When I opened to the page I was surprised by what I saw. On the page was a drawing of a machine that needed to be built. "From the looks of this we have a lot to do. Egon, this shows that we need to build a version of the destabilizer. This isn't going to be easy. We'll need to go to the lab for this. Ray, I'm going to need yours and Winston's help on this. Pete, I need you to stay with Mom. All right let's get busy."

I then closed the book, and just walked to the lab. _This is going to be a very long night and if we are able to do this then there could be a terrible argument._ I sat down at the desk and started going over everything that would need to be done then I heard this from Winston. 'Okay, Al what do you need us to do? Egon, did you know that Alex will graduate this summer from Columbia with a degree in Physics. The girl is one smart cookie."

My Dad looked at me, but then just stared at Ray. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Okay, I think I understand everything in here, but one thing keeps getting me. You need blood from someone pure that's not a problem. It also says that you have to have a willing person to switch in your place. That could be a problem. Now it's time to get to work."

After I said that I got to work on what needed to be done. Finally after being in the lab for over 7 hours I got up and left the lab. As I got in the garage I saw Peter. "Tell everyone that I needed a break. I'll be back in 30. I have to clear my head." I left the firehouse and went to the one place I could always go to think which is Central Park by the lake. By the time I got there the tears were running down my face. I sat there in the cool grass just thinking about it all.

I kept telling myself the same thing over and over. _You have to do this Alex your father needs you. No one else can do this. You know he would have been there for you and your Mom if he could have been. It's time to let it all fall in place now._ I looked out over the water, and then to the heavens above praying that this would all be okay. _Well, lets get this over with._ I then got up, and went back to the firehouse. When I got back I snuck in the back and went first to my room to write a letter to my family.

Dear Family,

I know that you are all a little pissed at me right now, but this had to be done. I don't know what will happen, but please understand that this had to happen. Guys, please take care of Mom for me. I know that there is something going on with her so watch her. I love you Mom, but there is no other way. Don't blame Dad he didn't know. Ray, you've been a father to me for the past 16 years and I thank you. I love you, and I would do this for you too. Egon, well I don't know if I should call you Dad or not. Please know that I would do this again if it would save any of you. Don't fight with Ray or Mom, she loves him even though she loves you too. I enjoyed talking to you. I love you Dad. Pete and Winston, please keep everyone together for me. Thank you guys for everything. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for all of you. I love you guys. Hopefully I will see you all again.

Love Always,

Alexandra Egan Melnitz Spengler

I put the letter in my pocket, and grabbed my boot knife then went to the lab. "Okay, I need everyone out for a while so I can think, and try to finish up. It shouldn't be long." Once they had all left out of the room I took the letter and sat it on the desk so they would see it. I then took out my knife and slit my hand open. _Well here goes nothing. _I cut on the machine and you could hear the soft hum from it. As a light beam came from it I grabbed the only thing that I thought would help me which is my prototype ghost bomb. Then I stepped into the light only saying this, 'I take the place of Dr. Egon Spengler my father.'

When I said that there was a loud pop, and then the firehouse was gone for a moment. It seemed like hours had passed then it was like I was floating over the lab. I could hear banging on the door, and then it flew open with my Mom and the guys rushing in. I could even see my Dad until he screamed out in pain, and then he was really back. "God No! She can't have!" Was all my Dad could say. I watched as they turned to my Dad, and then Pete touched him.

"Okay, what the hell just happened? And where is Alex?" Then my Mom started to cry, and I could see my Dad start to go to her until Ray jumped in front of him. "Damn it Egon haven't you done enough! You've hurt her for too long. If you want to do something then find a way to bring our daughter back! Janine needs her back. Since 83 you've hurt her, no damn more! I will not stand by and let you hurt the woman that I love with all my heart. There's no years to wait this time you have only 6 months before all is lost. You make me fucking sick!"

As Ray finished saying that he punched my Dad right in the face. The hit knocked my Dad back into the desk where he saw the letter from me. I watched as he read the letter letting tears run down his face. Then my Mom walked over to him, and put her arm around him as she read it to. They held each other as they both cried. "I never should have came back. I've destroyed everything. I have to fix this."

After I heard that it all went white. I looked around, and coming toward me was the largest demon I have ever seen. "Young Spengler, you are here at last. We have been waiting for you. You have a lot to learn. I will promise you that you will return at the Summer Solstice. Time here is different you will spend 5 months here, but in your world it will only be around 3 months. To all of us you are the savior. Now we must get started."

Once he said that I just looked at him. "I"m the reason why you let my Dad go. You didn't want him you wanted me, but why? I wasn't even born when you took my Dad what can I do? I'm no savior." The demon laughed and walked around me. "You are so much more than you know. You are a part of us. All the things that your parents did before you had an effect on you. Just like it had an effect on them. One thing is effecting your mother now. There had to be a balance between good and evil, and you are the balance. You have powers that you never knew you had, but you are here and you will learn how to use them. So let's begin."

The next thing I knew I was getting floored by an energy blast. "You must fight back." When the next blast came I was able to deflect it with my mind. Then the demon came at me, and I jumped. When I did I just hovered there. The demon turned his back on me and I concentrated as hard as I could causing a bright green energy blast to shot out of my fingers. _Okay, what the hell is happening to me? _The demon turned around and nodded its head.

"You are learning faster than I thought you would. Your father would have over thought all of this. Let's see what your family is doing without you." Once he said that we were back at the firehouse, but no one could see or hear us. Then I heard this. "Hey, Winston have you seen Egon?" I could then see Winston looking around then he said this.

"Yeah, I think he is in Janine's room talking to her. He needs to be trying to find a way to get Alex back though. They can work out their problems out after we get her back." Once Winston said that we were in the lab, and I could see Ray. He was sitting at the desk, and I could tell that he was reading the letter I had left. "Why did you do this Alex? We could have found another way to do this. Poor Janine is beside herself with this. Damn it Alex!" I watched as Ray sat there and cried.

When I saw and heard Ray I turned to the demon. "Is there some way that I can let them know that I'm okay, and that I'll be back? I need to let them know. If I don't it will destroy all of them." Once I said that the demon smiled. "There is one way, but they can not see or hear you. Go to the wall and use your finger and write your message. They will be able to read it." After he said that I went to the wall behind Ray and wrote this.

"I"m okay. I will return in 3 months. Don't fight with each other. I love you all. Please take care of Mom." As I finished that we then went to my Mom's room. I could see my Mom sitting on her bed, and my Dad was standing looking out the window. They had both been crying, and my Mom was holding my stuffed Stay Puff Marshmallow Man. I looked at my Dad and he looked older, and his hair had been pulled into a pony tail. Then I heard my Dad say this.

"Janine, I am so sorry about everything. Ray was right I've done so much that has hurt you over the years. But I will get our daughter back if it kills me. I would trade my life for her. I do love you and Alex." After he said that my Mom looked up at my Dad. "I can't do this anymore Egon. There is always something that happens. Now it happens to Alex. Our daughter is gone, and I don't know if I will ever get to see her again. You and Ray need to stop acting the way that you two are and soon. Egon, I only have 7 months to live, and then I leave this life for good. I"m dying and there is nothing that can be done. Not only am I dying Egon I'm 3 months pregnant with Ray's child. I'm going to have a baby that will never know its mother. So stop all of the damn fighting."

When my Mom said that my eyes started to water, and I was so pissed off. I looked and my whole body was glowing. Then the demon laughed. "You have rage building in you. Your powers are maxed out right now. And now you must learn how to control that power. It is time to go. We must work on this. You will not see your family again until you return." Once he said that we were gone.

We were back in what looked like a null zone. I started to pace and looked at the demon. "Okay, if I'm going to be here a while then you need to answer some questions for me. Why am I really here? And what do I call you? I have some names, but I don't think you will like them. So answer my questions." When I said that the demon just laughed. "You young Spengler are the only one that can stop the coming Apocalypse. I use to be one of God's angels until I stood up to him about mankind. Now I'm stuck here. You may call me Tizer. I will teach you how to save you kind, but we don't have long. Let's begin."

**_Hey, review and let me know if I should continue with this story. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
